Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, Internet, content, social network, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been in ways to provide a broad range of media services available via user devices everywhere and anytime. As users continue to demand media services across a variety of user devices at different locations, such as at home, at office, in a car, in a train, etc., more media access and device coordination are required in the physical world and on the web. However, not all user devices (e.g., a stand-alone video projector) are connected to a coordinating device to be controlled and/or coordinated for optimal user media services. In addition, not all user devices are connected to the web so as to be controlled and/or coordinated by a coordinating device for optimal user media services when the user moves from one location to another location. Existing web services try to address to the issue; nevertheless, lack of control and/or coordination mobility creates undesirable restrictions on user experience.